Welcome To The Jungle
by LeShyWolf
Summary: His wide, striking crazy eyes pierce mine as I shakily look up. Like a vicious snake, a sadistic, devilish smirk slithers onto his lips. "Welcome to my island, hermana."


**Welcome To The Jungle**

**Short summary: His wide, striking crazy eyes pierce mine as I shakily look up. Like a vicious snake, a sadistic, devilish smirk slithers onto his lips. "Welcome to my island, hermana."**

* * *

The floor is unpleasant, cold and muddy. My bare, dirty feet stand up straight closely next to each other as I lean my knees against my chest and push my back up against the hard, very uncomfortable bars of bamboo that no doubt leave faint, pinkish marks in my back. The restrains wrapped around my wrists are almost so tight that it's cut off the circulation, I'm surprised my hands aren't blue. A deep huff of air escapes my dry, parched lips as I raise my sleepy, heavy eyes to the very dim lit area that I find myself in. My surroundings consist of different blurry and murky shades of green and brown, as I shake my head with a groan of annoyance, my incoherent vision clears more.

My ears pick up the fuzzy noise of close muffled voices near me and this other whiny, high pitched one. The black spots in my eyes slowly vanish and I crane my neck to the left to see a hazy figure in the same position as me. Arms forced up, bound hands pulled up tightly against the bamboo bars of the cage we're in. Not being able to make out a feature from my bad sight, it wavers towards the front of me, where another figure is arranged again in the same position. He or she seems to be struggling constantly, legs kicking, head banging against the bamboo cage bars, like a child having a tantrum.

I can see now, not one hundred percent clearly because of the dim light but I can see. There is a girl in front of me, looking in her young mid twenties. Her make-up is smudged over her face, red lipstick going in three lines diagonally down her chin, black smears underneath her ears from the eyeliner and mascara on her fair skin. Her pretty emerald eyes are glassy, filled with tears that are still rolling down her make-up smudged face like Niagara falls while her golden blonde hair is out of place, tied back into a high pony tail with stray locks flicked out wildly.

She's wearing a knee-length, tattered pink party dress that probably looked amazing before it had the tears, dirt and rips in it. Her legs have scrapes and grazes, mud smeared on them from struggling so much. She certainly has a set of lungs on her, screeching incredibly loudly like a damn banshee. She's wailing and sobbing as the expression of pure, immense terror paints itself on her screaming features. The girl is begging and pleading for her life, yelling around that her father can give them a lot of money if they let her go.

"Would you shut up?" The accented, masculine voice snaps from besides me, my eyes dart to the left to the guy. I give him a quick observation, noting the medium length dark hair that reaches just below his ears, messy and greasy. His baggy, icy grey-blue eyes glare at the girl tiredly with fatigue worn over his face. His strong, square looking jaw is clenched with annoyance, irritated with her loud screeching. "Dammi la forza."

"I'd like to see _you_ get out of here!" the American woman sneers down at him while still crying, he scoffs and shakes his head at her.

"Begging and pleading will get you no where except a bullet between the eyes or torture, idiota." He informs her, upper lip curling in a grimace when she continues to yell.

"Hey! Puta! Shut the fuck up before I make you scream at other reasons!" A dirty looking man with a red tank top, dark camo pants tucked into his combat boots spits at her, he lifts his machine gun and thrusts it near her face. His yellow teeth with a few golden bare at her in a ever so 'charming' smile at her.

"Let me go!" She raises her shrilly voice, panic evident on her face now. "I-I promise that my father will give you more money than the man paying you!"

"You better hope so princess," He gives her an impish grin. She swallows hard, turning her anxious, watery eyes down to her dirty, bare feet with an empty sob. He laughed, the sound sending a shiver down my spine.

"_Help!_" She screams at the top of her lungs when he starts to walk away, he then turns around with a glare and the guy next to me kicks her foot, hissing at her to shut up. She keeps going, wailing incredibly loud. "I don't wanna die!"

**Bang!**

We all jumped at the sudden, loud noise that echoed into the night, bouncing around the trees of our surroundings. We all look to the right where the silhouette of a man stood, muscular arm raised into the sky with smoke flowing into the air above the gun clenched in his hand. He slowly walks forward into the dim light, my eyes trailing up from his combat boot that stamps into the dry dirt all the way up his camo pants, to the red tank top that flatters his tanned, toned chest and arms quite well. When something glints at me, my eyes drift towards the beautiful emerald green gem attached to one of his necklaces.

Then my blue orbs meet his face as the dim light slowly creeps up his face and illuminates it. I start observing the features of the mysterious man, the wide, crazy murky green eyes. How it has different shades of black and red surrounding his sockets from drug usage. How a scar draws from his left eye brow to the side of his shaved head, his Mohawk the colour of a dark brown that almost looks black.

"Benji!" The mysterious figure shouted into the night as he marches forward, standing in front of 'Benji'. "What the _fuck_ is going on? Didn't I tell you to keep them fucking quiet!?"

"I-I the-"

"Never mind, I don't want to fucking hear it." He waves the gun, swatting him. "Go to Carlos, help him unload the merchandise."

"But-but what about-"

"I said go you stupid fuck!" He shoots near the man when he starts to run, firing in the air before he sighed and kneels down beside our cage, his glassy green eyes look over to the now quiet crying blonde and he shifts over closer. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. The crazy man is gone now." He slides his hand through the bamboo poles, gently stroking her face.

"I-I don't want to die," her voice shakes violently as her bottom lip wobbles, she brings her wide green eyes to his. "Please- _please_-" she starts to beg, he puts a finger to her lips.

"Shh, it's okay hermana...shh, shh, shh..." he turns his hand over, ever so softly stroking her tear stained and make-up smudged cheek. She closes her eyes, body trembling. "You want to get out of here... back to your rich little mansion... bathe in a luxury swimming pool... I get it hermana, I really do." She opens her eyes, full of fear and hope. "I bet this was a really nice dress." His hand slips towards her leg, fiddling with the ripped fabric of the ruined dress between his fingers. "Pink, hmm? Make the boys wink, hmm?"

He sounds so calm, his voice soft and gentle, but in his eyes I only see insanity swirling in those cold depths. I keep quiet, hoping he doesn't turn his attention to me as apprehension crawls across the back of my neck like a slow, creepy and eerie spider, raising goose bumps on my arms and legs. "Y'know, I can fix this. Make you all pretty'd up again." He continues to caress her face, voice soothing, but his crazy eyes are menacing. He's like a demon of temptation. "A face as pretty as yours... it should not be crying, hm? It's ruined all that make-up... but not to fear, I'll give you the best-"

"Vaas-"

His cold, green eyes turn dark, his upper lip curling as he whirls around and yells at the top of his lungs, no longer calm, "_what_? What is it you fuck? Can't you see that I'm fucking busy!? I told you not to fucking disturb me!" He then calmly points to himself, spreading his lips into a malicious, false smile as he chuckles. "I'm- I'm _trying..._ to entertain our guests. And you..." he points towards him, false Cheshire grin gone, replaced by a severe, thin line. "... you... you keep interrupting me. Can't you see that? Didn't your mother teach you any fucking manners amigo?" He looks at the blonde, jabbing his thumb at the nervous man. "Can you believe him? So fucking rude."

"I'm-I'm sorry Vaas," he gulps, brown eyes growing in size as he steps back with his hands up slightly, as if surrendering.

"That's fucking better," 'Vaas' nods, still scowling. The nervous man nods like a bobble head, staying silent then. Before Vaas suddenly gives him an expectant look. "Well?" The man looks confused. "What the fuck do you want?" He snaps. "You interrupt me, then you don't tell me the reason because you want to tease me? Do I need to remind you that _I'm_ the one in charge! I'm the one with the dick! What the _fuck_ do you want?!"

"H-hoyt wants you."

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute," Vaas swats him, letting him go. He walks away, Vaas yelling after him. "And learn some fucking manners while I'm gone!"

He turns to us and kneels down on the floor, shaking his head as he gives all of us a sincere, apologetic looking expression. "I'm sorry for his behavior, he's thick in the head," he tapped the side of his head with a chuckle. "Not a lot of brains..." he turns to the blonde. "But don't worry, hermana... when I get back... I'm going to give you... the best fucking make over of all time...all for free..." he grins at her. "Doesn't that sound nice, hm?"

He then leaves and I find myself letting out a breath of air that I didn't realize I've been holding. Relief flows through me and I relax against the bamboo poles that are digging into my back, closing my eyes for a brief moment before I open them to look at the crying blonde woman in front of me. She seems almost in shock, eyes increasing in their size as she gasps for air to fill her lungs. As she continues to pant and cry, I turn my eyes to the left at the guy next to me, who seems to be staring grimly where Vaas was last standing near the cage.

I raise my eyes to the ceiling of the bamboo cage, sending a prayer to a god I don't even believe in for a way out of what seems to be _Camp Hell_.

I'm so screwed.

A few minutes later, another guy is thrown into the cage with us and after the blonde girl attempts to bribe him to set her free, he puts a gag in her mouth, stopping her incessant screaming before leaving. I lean back and keep still so he ignores me, which he does, and watch as he leaves with eyes like a hawk before flickering my eyes towards the new person that has unwillingly joined us. He looks like he's twenty, his brown hair messy and long. His bright blue eyes are terrified and they meet mine, glancing at the other captives with a pure white fear in his sky coloured orbs.

"Who the hell are these crazy people?" He whispers to us after swallowing, looking as scared as the rest of us are feeling.

"I've guessed that they're pirates, selling slaves from what I've heard," the Italian sounding guy next to me replies, the blonde girl sniffs as she cries more into her gag at his words, still struggling against her restrains. "Give it a rest," he snaps, finding her constant movement tiring. "You're going to tire yourself out."

She glares at him, still trying to escape. We all try to ignore her and I gulp, licking my dry, parched lips as I adjust myself a bit more to get 'comfortable' instead of having these bamboo poles constantly and painfully digging into my back and making pinkish marks. My toes curl inside the converse boots as I bring my knees closer to my chest in a feeble attempt to get more 'cozy' in this cage.

Suddenly, we can all hear yelling and all gasp when we can hear the **bang** of a gun. The guard outside of our cage chuckles, turning to give us grins as we all back into our bamboo cage. I swallow and feel dread dig it's claws into my insides at his dark voice. "You all better hope you're worth a _lot_ of money." He glances at the blonde, smirking, "Especially you, chica."

She gulps as he laughs and walks away. The blonde shudders and whimpers, "I'm not dying in this place."

"If you keep struggling, begging and attempting to bribe then you _are_," the Italian next to me mutters, she glowers at him. "Look, donna testarda, you're going to irritate them too much and the money won't be worth it to keep you alive, just keep quiet from now on and maybe there's a chance you'll live."

The blonde shakes her head, looking up at the top of the cage and leaning her head against the bamboo bars as she whispers solemnly, "how in the hell did this happen to me?"

"Simple, lady, you were waving your money in peoples faces like it grew on _trees_," the guy next to her gives the smart arse remark. "Not everyone has that much of a luxury, if you were a little more considerate to people's feelings, maybe you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," she sneers, her tone heavily laced with sarcasm. "The next time I feel happy that I'm rich, I'll shove it in _your_ ugly face that you're forever going to be_ poor white trash_!"

"Fuck you!" He snaps, narrowing his blue eyes at her.

"Hey! Keep it the fuck down!" The guard outside spits, the noise lowers and he huffs before walking back to his post.

"Look, I think we should all just calm _the fuck _down," the Italian insists quietly, the blonde scoffs.

"Why should we listen to you, _Antonio_? Or whatever the hell your name is..." She rolls her eyes.

"My _name_ is _Damian_," he hisses, offended. "And if you want to live, I suggest we all get the fuck along and keep quiet, or shit is going to go down, _comprendere_?" She huffs, keeping quiet but not making an effort to even look at him as she turns her head to the side, looking out of the cage. "Good," he says in annoyance, before looking at the guy across from him, features less irked when he looks at him. "What's your name?"

He looks at him, almost hesitantly before sighing and answering, "Ryan,"

"And you?" He asks the blonde.

"_Cassandra_," she scoffs. "If you can even pronounce that."

He ignores her, then looks at me. His expression softens and he urges, "What about you?"

"Jayna." I answer him, finally speaking. My lips are dry, parched. I lick them and swallow with a slight grimace at the burn in my throat. I'm dying for a drink, I haven't had one since this morning and I've been running a bit. My head is slightly dizzy because of this, my body sweating a little from the heat of the place.

"Right," he nods, then sighs. "If we are all to get out of this alive, we need to work _together_."

"You're kidding, right?" She raises an eye brow. "Work with _you_?" She glances at all of us, giving Ryan a pointed glare.

"Jesus, what the hell is your problem?" Ryan demands, his blue eyes turning to angered slits, it reminds me of a provoked dragon.

"Hey, issues aside, remember?" Damian snaps sternly, cutting the blonde off. She huffs like a spoiled brat and looks away.

"Fine, whatever."

"Glad we sorted that out." Damian declares, shifting to get more 'comfortable' in his spot. I sigh in response to all of this, my breath shaky and heavy as I close my eyes. I wish to sleep, but god knows I won't be able to in this kind of situation, so I just kind of sit there, ignoring the blonde's incessant struggling and the other captives while I have dreading thoughts of what will happen to us when Vaas comes back.

My arms feel exhausted and have a lingering, sore ache I know will last for quite a while if I ever get out of this mess alive. My eyes are heavy and I have a headache from having hardly any sleep. I must have been sitting there for hours, watching the guards wonder around, keeping and eye on captives while also taunting the hell out of them. I also know that just because some were girls and women doesn't mean they will be gentle with them either, I swear I heard pained, petrified screaming the high volume of a banshee, almost worse than Cassandra. But I don't know anymore, just one night here and the haunting screeches of people all blend in with each other.

Damian looks like he slept, even if it was a little bit that's a luxury instead of listening to captives being tortured. Ryan looks worse, black bags under his blue eyes that are now a gloomy grey filled with fatigue. Cassandra is still crying but no longer struggling. I swear she has a damn ocean in her green eyes from the amount of tears that have been leaking from them.

Ajdusting my position slightly, I groan at the pain in my arms, wincing as I try to get up but fail, falling back into the bamboo bars. Letting out a grunt and moan, I attempt this a few more times and eventually get into a better and more 'comfortable' position. Damian and Ryan glance at me, seeming empathetic, knowing how uncomfortable this is themselves. Cassandra just sits up and clenches her jaw, looking at something off to the side. I follow her glance, seeing a man smiling at her. It's not a friendly smile, it's a creepy one. An impish glint gleaming in his brown eyes as they trail up and down her body like a starved man who hasn't eaten in weeks.

Speaking of eating, my stomach growls and I sigh at the sensation of being hungry, closing my eyes while feeling a grimace flashing across my features. I lick my dry, chapped lips and think about how nice it will be to get my hands on some food and water. Something tells me Vaas won't simply hand it over with a fancy dish tray and napkin while giving us a serenade for entertainment. The mental image provides a short, diminutive and bitter humoured smirk on my lips.

Some time after just sitting in the cage, my mind starts to go stirr crazy from boredom and my stomach roars in demands of food to sate it whilst my lips continue to become more dry and parched. A guard suddenly swings by, opening the cage while another unties my binds from behind me. Panic pierces inside of me, dread coiling, as I'm yanked out of the cage by the guard. I'm tempted to ask where they're taking me but know that's only going to cause them to shout in my face to keep my mouth shut.

Glancing over at my shoulder as the man with brown eyes pulls me along like an animal on a leesh, I notice that the others are following suit, each being dragged by a guard. We're lead through the camp, other pirates wolf whistling at Cassandra and I, taunting us. I ignore them to the best of my abilty while Cassandra gives them all a snooty look and gives a scream when one of them slaps her behind, calling him unpleasant names as he and his buddies just laugh.

I glare at a certain pirate we pass as he meets my eyes, he's crossing his dirty, sweaty and muscular arms while leaning back against a shanty that seems to belong to him. He's wearing the same attire as the rest of them, it seeming to be their 'clan' clothes or whatever. Red tank top, combat boots and camo pants that are tucked into the footwear. He's wearnig an orange and red bandana over his face, his dark eyes staring at me with an unfathomable glint in them as I walk passed. I don't trust it one bit.

Damian, Ryan and I stay quiet, understanding that at the moment talking will only get us in trouble. Cassandra, on the other hand, won't shut her mouth. The pirate growls in annoyance and slaps the back of his hand across her face, causing her to stumble to the ground from the force of it. Her tears leak through and she gasps in pain before the pirate picks her back up by her elbow roughly.

We're lead into this shanty with cells to keep the captives in, I notice a little bit of torture equipment by the side near the right wall, by the dusty, cracked window. On the ceiling there's a flickering light bulb that buzzes every few seconds. It's the only thing besides the sun pouring in through the dirty window that provides the light. It creates an eerie atmosphere, the light dim and highlighting the torturing equipment underneath, sitting on a metal tray that's resting on a small table. Next to that, is a chair with metal wrist restraints on the arms of the chair.

I swallow hard, right before they throw us into our own cell, sealing our fate. I stumble, unfortunately landing on the side of my face since my hands are still bound.

The pirates leave the room with the exception of one to guard us and we're left in this torturing room. The only thing in my new 'room' is a straw bed looking thing, it smells filthy and I think taking my chances sleeping on the floor would be a lot better and safer than exposing myself to that kind of bacteria. I grimace, sitting down on the cleanest spot in there, it still doesn't feel pleasant, it feels damp and cold and grimy. This is probably the opposite of luxury. My ears pick up the sound of crying and I know without even looking that it's Cassandra. That girl must have the world's entire infinite water source in her eyes. It's not the time, but it's really starting to irritate me. I don't blame her, but her screaming is sending an intense throbbing pain to my skull that won't go away.

With nothing to do, I grab my legs, pulling them close to my chest and hiding my face in my knees, my curtain of hair falling into my face, concealing my fear and horror from the pirate as my back looks at him. After a few hours, the hunger I have gets worse and I become more dizzy, hardly able to sit up. I lean against the grimy wall with my eyes closed. In a few minutes, the guard lets in another pirate and he's holding a tray in his hand. Mouth watering at the sight of food to sate my stomach, I crawl over weakly to the bars of my prison. He sneers at me, giving me the bowl of rice non too gently. I take it eagerly, then like a savage animal, I dig right in. The rice is stale, but it's food, so I throw thoughts of wishing for better food out the window and down the warm water that he also gives me.

The water doesn't taste very refreshing, but I take what I can get, it keeping me alive. Feeling a little better, I lay down on the cold, damp and disgusting feeling ground, resting my eyes as a wave of fatigue suddenly hits me. Darkness surrounds my vision and before I know it, I'm falling asleep for the next day of terror that awaits me.


End file.
